elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jorleif
|Base ID = }} Jorlief is a Nord and the steward of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm, and can be found in the Palace of the Kings. Background He is proud to serve Ulfric, but if the Dragonborn sided with the Imperials in the Civil War, he mentions that he will never miss Ulfric's fiery temper. Once Fort Neugrad has been captured for the Stormcloaks in the Civil War, the Dragonborn can buy the house, Hjerim, for 12,000 , although he will accept 8,000 or more, and he also hands out the Windhelm Home Decorating Guide. He is essential in the quest "Blood on the Ice," as the guards will only let the Dragonborn investigate if Jorleif permits it. According to the Skyrim Strategy Guide, Jorleif is supposed to be replaced by Captain Lonely-Gale as steward once Windhelm has fallen to Imperial control, but sometimes Jorleif still remains the steward. Interactions Blood on the Ice Talking to Jorlief can start miscellaneous Bounty Quests. This can be done infinitely. Dialogue "The Stormcloaks are finding victory across the land." :What do you do for the Jarl? "For Ulfric? Oh, nothing official. Known him for years. He seems to value my thoughts, and I'm grateful for that. I don't really have a mind for war, and I think he likes having an untrained opinion from time to time." :What can you tell me about Windhelm? "Grew up here. Colder as Atmora, but that just grows the beards thicker! Lot of history in these walls. We're trying to make some more. It's a lucky time to be alive." "Travel safely. It's dangerous out there." Blood on the Ice "The Stormcloaks are finding victory across the land." :I've heard about these murders. "These are difficult times indeed, when men stalk their brethren like beasts. My men are stretched thin as it is. If you offer your aid, I gladly accept. The guards will be told to assist you as necessary. I'm happy to lend a hand as much as I can, as well." (After finding Hjerim) How do I get into Hjerim? "Friga Shatter-Shield's old place? It's been abandoned ever since she was killed. I think her mother, Tova, has the key." (After investigating Hjerim) Can you tell me anything about the "Butcher"? "Uf. Have you been talking to Viola Giardano? She posts those all over the city, and someone keeps taking them down. Ask her about it if you want an earful." Do you know what this amulet is? "I've never seen anything like it. I would take this to Calixto at the House of Curiosities. He has a good eye for strange trinkets. Might even give you a bit of gold for it." (After stopping the real Butcher) Calixto Corrium was the Butcher. "Ysmir's beard! The man was always a bit odd, but I wouldn't have expected... You've done the city a mighty service, my friend. I believe you'll find the guards to be a bit more cordial with you in the future." (After talking to Viola) I believe the killer is Wuunferth the Unliving. "That's quite an accusation. I assume you have proof?" :We have evidence of necromancy, and found his amulet. "I don't want to believe it. Wuunferth has been a trusted friend to Ulfric for many years. It pains me to see that the whispers had truth to them. Wuunferth shall be apprehended. I thank you for your diligence in getting to the bottom of this matter. The streets of Windhelm are now safe." (After finding the real killer) Calixto Corrium was the real killer. "I'm glad you were able to correct your mistake. I'll release Wuunferth immediately. You've done this city a great service, friend. I believe you'll find the guards to be a bit more cordial with you in the future." Thane of Eastmarch I would like to purchase a house in the city. :I'll take it. "Wonderful! Here is the key to your new home." :On second thought, maybe I'll take a bit longer to decide. "Very well, just let me know when you're ready to purchase the house." He can also be asked about decorating Hjerim: I'd like to decorate my home. :Never mind. I don't want to purchase any decorations right now. "As you wish. Speak to me again if you decide to purchase some decorations for your home." :options "Very well, I'll make the arrangements. The next time you visit your house, your new furnishings will be in place. Is there anything else you'd like to purchase?" Conversations Wartime strategies Ulfric: "Galmar thinks we should double our men in the Reach." Jorleif: "A reasonable strategy." Ulfric: "And you, Jorleif?" Jorleif: "Well, sir, the hold of Falkreath is fairly vulnerable, and blocks the only road from Cyrodiil." Ulfric: "A good point, old friend." Jorleif: "To be sure, my lord, I am not skilled in the arts of war or military tactics." Ulfric: "But you're able to see the whole in the parts, and for that I'm grateful." Jorleif: "As you wish, sir." Unrest in the Gray Quarter Jorleif: "Sir, there continues to be unrest in the Gray Quarter." Ulfric: "Blasted dark elves. I don't suppose you could tell them that I presently have larger concerns? Such as all of Skyrim?" Jorleif: "They don't seem to be very sympathetic to our cause, sir." Ulfric: "Let me know if you hear anything more substantial." Jorleif: "Of course, my lord." Message to the Reach Ulfric: "Jorleif, I want you to send a messenger to our western camps." Jorleif: "And the message, sir?" Ulfric: "I'm diverting Gar and Haddring's men to join him." Jorleif: "Is that wise, sir?" Ulfric: "It will work if we can pull Hran's men from the south. And find a bit of luck." Jorleif: "Of course. Something that seems to be in short supply these days." Ulfric: "I'm not seeking advice right now, friend. Just send the message." Blood on the Ice Jorleif: "You. You're coming with me. We're finally going to arrest the Butcher." Windhelm Guard: "Yes, sir." Wuunferth the Butcher Wuunferth: "What is the meaning of this?" Jorleif: "You're under arrest, for the Murder of Susanne of Candlehearth Hall. And Friga Shatter-Shield. And all the rest. We're wise to your scheming, you coward." Wuunferth: "Has the whole city lost their brains? I've been scrying and auguring to find the murderer myself." Jorleif: "Make your excuses from the Bloodworks, wizard. Get him out of my sight." Windhelm Guard: "Yes, sir! I'm sorry, sir. But you'll have to come with me." Wuunferth: "This isn't over, Jorleif!" Quotes *''"Serving as Steward to Ulfric Stormcloak was a great honor, but I don't miss his temper."'' (If the Dragonborn killed Ulfric as part of the Imperial Legion side of the Civil War) *''"I don't care that we lost, I'm just glad the war is over."'' (If Imperials won war) *''"Terrible shame, what happened to those women."'' *''"The Stormcloaks are finding victory across the land."'' *''"I'm not much of a strategist, but Lord Ulfric listens to my counsel all the same."'' *''"He seems to value my counsel, and I'm grateful for that."'' *''"Travel safely. It's dangerous out there."'' *''"I don't like talking to someone who holds their honor so cheaply."'' *''"If you have any news of the western Holds, take it to Jarl Ulfric."'' Bugs * Sometimes if he is talked to, all he will say is "If you're planning violence against me or mine, you'll regret it." ** setstage MS11 40 fixes this issue. * Sometimes Jorleif can be found lying on the floor. He is still fully functional, but will not get up. * If Jorleif is talked to before completing the Blood On Ice quest, there will be no option to acquire the house. * The option to buy and upgrade the house may not be in the speech list. This only happens in the same sitting as killing Ulfric. Saving and resetting the game will fix this. ** There may be a situation in which this does not immediately work but it has happened that after resetting the system cache and completing the Civil War Questline in the Empire's favor, one might be able to fix this by completing the "Kill the Dragon" quest at Northwind Summit and turning it into Anuriel. * When purchasing upgrades for Hjerim, buying all upgrades except the bedroom furnishings may cause Jorleif to state that there are no more upgrades, meaning the bedroom furnishings cannot be bought. This can be fixed by loading a save where there are multiple upgrades to be purchased, then leaving a different upgrade for last. Appearances * de:Jorleif es:Jorleif pl:Jorleif ru:Йорлейф Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters